Headfirst: The HM Gang Before College
by Demilena
Summary: When college is just around the corner, what happens? For Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Jake, and Mikayla it means diving headfirst into new love, new situations, and more drama than ever before.
1. A Hit Single A Bruised Body

**OK, this is my new story. I want to clear a few basic points before this story begins so I don't get reviews saying "I don't get such and such." Who wants a review like that? I discontinued iShuffle for a purpose, after chapter 3 you kinda understand that Sonny and Chad like each other, and I have been DYING to do a multi-chaptered Hannah Montana FanFic. Please read the following information, and then you get to read this awesome story!**

**Miley Stewart- **is now 18 and is in the 10th grade. She wants to major in fashion and attend either UCLA or Converse College in South Carolina. She is now dating a guy named Nick from her Biology and Jake Ryan is out of the question. She is secretly pop sensation 'round the world Hannah Montana.

**Lilly Truscott**- is now 18 and is in the 10th grade. She wants to major in education and attend wherever her two best friends attend; but her personal wants are to Santa Monica or Converse College. She is dating Dex from History, and she is very happy. Her dad abuses her, since her mom has divorced him and she lives with him. She has currently started a music career as Lani London.

**Oliver Oken**- is now 18 and in the 10th grade. He wants to become a football player or major in medicine. He is set on going to UCLA, but if his two best friends attend elsewhere, that's where he'll go. He is currently single, crushing on none other than Lillian Anne Truscott. His secret identity is rapper Mike Stanley the Third. He does not know about Lilly being Lani London.

**Jake Ryan**- is now 18 and is in the 10th grade. He still continues his acting resume`, but he wishes to attend a college in where you can major in sports education. He is not dating anyone, but is crushing on Miley, who has turned her down multiple times.

**Mikayla Jennings**- is now 17 and is in 10th grade. She is still known as pop sensation Mikayla, but portrays a character named Alex to live a normal life. She is heading for a normal career in fashion like Miley and is dating superstar David Gray.

**Jackson Stewart**- is now 23 and is finishing his junior year in UCLA college, majoring in sports education. He is dating Victoria, a junior majoring in cheerleading, who he plans to propose to at Christmas in senior year.

**Robby Ray Stewart- **wouldn't like to display his age **(LOL)**. He is dating and he plans to propose on her birthday. He also plans on getting Lilly out of her home around September so she can live with her mom and Miley.

**THE DATE TO BEGIN THIS STORY IS August 28, 2009.**

**AND NOW, YOU MAY BEGIN THE STORY!!!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miley Stewart, 10th grader at Seaview High, sat at a table in the "pad" as everyone called it, waiting for her friends Lilly and Oliver.

"Bye Dexie." a blonde teenager with a large key necklace kissed a blonde surfer dude on the cheek as he walked off to one of his classes. She joined Miley at the table and sat in front of her, her eyes screaming for news.

"So, did Lani's new song hit airwaves this morning?" Lilly asked in a hushed voice. She was secretly Lani London, and she didn't want to sound loud in case everyone had heard Lani on Mack and Mickey in the Morning.

"Well, I know Daddy submitted either _Best Days of Your Life _ or _Paparazzi_ to the requesting line. I'm not sure, but we definetly got a call saying America's heard Lani." Miley whispered. Miley was Hannah Montana and had access to all of the hottest interview and radio stations, especially _The Collin Lassader Show _and _Mack and Mickey in the Morning_ since Hannah had made multiple appearances on each of their shows.

At that moment, a shaggy haired boy walked over and sat down at Miley and Lilly's table.

"Guess who was on Mack and Mickey in the Morning?" the boy asked. He seemed as if someone had given him chocolate cookies for breakfast.

"Who, Oliver?" Lilly questioned. If it was her, then she would throw a party right then and there.

"Well, Mikayla Jennings did a interview, and she offered to do RequestLines. She got one called Best Days of Your Life, and after it aired during commercial break, that episode on the show's website had 4 MILLION hits, and 890,000 people requested it again! They want the singer to come in for an interview Saturday!" Oliver blurted. Miley and Lilly silently screamed, and then they turned their attention back to the boy. Lilly was breathing hard, knowing that if it was true, she would die.

"Oliver, before Lilly faints, tell us who sung it." Miley said, trying to hold in her excitment and Lilly's.

"An 18 year old chick named Lani London. She just moved into LA a few weeks ago, and has all these singles already recorded! Did I mention she's amazing? And they're saying that she's single!" Oliver said. Lilly's ears had begun ringing after Oliver had told them Lani London. Miley's grip on Lilly's wrist tightened. Then Oliver insisted he had to go, and left the table in a rush.

"Ohmigod, we have _got _to get Hannah on with Lani. She'll be twice as popular!" Miley fantasized. Lilly nodded, still not believing Lani London was this popular already.

"And Lani London doesn't even have a look? I'll tell you what, go home today and get permission to go shopping with me and we'll get Lani London a wardrobe!" Miley said so excited, her feet had picked her up and started walking her towards her English class.

Lilly sat at the table in a daze. _Lani London's first hit has blown charts. I can't believe it._

**IN BIOLOGY WITH MILEY & LILLY**

Lilly sat at her desk tapping her eraser against the notebook paper she had pulled out for notes. Mr. Corelli, who now taught first period English and 5th period Biology, was up teaching today's lesson. She and Miley were passing notes, with Miley behind Lilly.

Lilly, did you hear about Amber's new obsession with Lani London? -M

Lilly read the note a few times over, not believing that Amber was obsessed with her. Amber HATED Lilly and Miley.

No, I didn't. Tell me today at the mall, would you? I think Mr. Corelli's about to turn around. -L

Mr. Corelli did turn around. He turned to Lilly.

"Miss Truscott! Tell me one of the benefits or uses of microbes." Mr. Corelli said quite loudly.

"Ummmm...food?" Lilly squeaked. Mr. Corelli nodded, and went back to the black board.

**AFTER SCHOOL AT LILLY'S HOUSE**

Lilly walked in the front door of her house. Her dad was sitting on the couch, watching ESPN golf. In his hand was a Budweiser Light. He turned his head over the couch to see his daughter home from school.

"Hey dad." Lilly said cheerfully, dropping her bag at the front door, and kicked off her flip flops.

"Hey hon." her dad said, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Hey dad, can I ask you a favor?" Lilly said.

"What might that be?"

"Can I go to the mall with Miley in about, say, 30 minutes? We're shopping." Lilly asked. Her dad turned around and eyed her.

"Do you have money?" he asked.

"Well, that was the favor you see-" Lilly started but was cut off. Her dad stood up.

"Lillian, you can't ask me for money anymore? Don't you know that?" her dad yelled. She cowered against the countertop, as her dad's eyes had fury in them. He began punching the countertop, hoping to jab Lilly.

"YOU THINK I'M HIGH ON THE HOG LIKE YOUR LITTLE FREAKIN' MOM, DON'TCHA? WELL, THIS AIN'T YOUR MOM! YOU EARN YOUR OWN MONEY UNDER MY ROOF!" he shouted, punching whenever he paused. He occasionally hit Lilly, but was mostly hitting the counter. She managed to get up and run to the door. She grabbed her bag in tears and ran to Miley's house.

**AT MILEY'S HOUSE**

Miley sat in front of the TV watching that morning's Mack and Mickey that her dad had been so willing to tape for her and Lilly.

Mikayla, another pop sensation that had hit _The Collin Lassader Show_ months after Hannah Montana was "born", was being interviewed by Mickey.

"So Mikayla, how about you take a few of our request lines in for us?" Mickey asked. The live audience that was there shouted and applauded yes.

"Sure!" Mikayla said, and the crowd went wild once again.

"OK, we have our first caller. Hey, you're on Mack and Mickey in the Morning with Mack and Mickey and Mikayla! Got a song request?" Mikayla said, and everyone laughed.

Robby Ray's voice spilled out through the phone and into the audience. "Yes, I have one. It should be on the CD I sent. It's called Best Days of Your Life by newcomer Lani London."

Mack had a CD in his hands and waved it to the crowd. Of course, they laughed. Mikayla asked Robby what number on the CD it was, and he replied, "Track 7."

Mickey pressed play on her remote, and Lani's voice filled the room.

"_'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you're already had the best days  
The best days of your life_

Ain't it a shame  
A shame that every time you hear my name  
Brought up in a casual conversation  
You can't think straight?

And ain't it sad  
You can forget about what we had  
Take a look at her and do you like what you see  
Or do you wish it was me?

I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

And does she know  
Know about the times you used to hold me  
Wrapped me in your arms and how you told me  
I'd be the only one?

I heard about  
Yeah, someone told me once when you were out  
She went a little crazy, ran her mouth about me  
Ain't jealousy funny?

'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met to the very last night  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your

Life with me was a fairytale love  
I was head over heels till you threw away us  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

I heard you're gonna get married, have a nice little family  
Live out my dreams with someone new  
But I've been told that a cheater is always a cheater  
So I've got my pride and she's got you

'Cause I'll be there in the back of your mind  
From the day we met till you were making me cry  
And it's just too bad you've already had the best days  
The best days of your life

Of your life, oh, oh yeah  
You're gonna think of me  
You're gonna think of me in your life  
Oh, oh yeah

It's a shame, it's a shame  
it's a shame, it's a shame, it's a shame, it's a shame."

Everyone in the studio applauded, then a chant erupted. "LANI, LANI, LANI, LANI, LANI!" Mikayla laughed, then turned to Mickey.

"I guess I've got some competition!" Mikayla laughed. Miley paused the DVD, as someone had knocked on the door. She got up and opened the door.

Standing there was a red-faced, bruised, bleeding Lilly, with nothing but her purse, tears, and scars.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What did you guys think? Please review; I might take some ideas from you guys! Hope you enjoyed!! **

**PeAcE. lOvE. DeMiLeNa.**_  
_


	2. Our Shopping Spree Ended with M and C

**OK, I was pretty pleased with myself in Chapter 1. And I've told myself not to go all out when I say this. The last review I've gotten was when Chapter 3 of iShuffle was posted. Do you realize that I've posted 3 stories since then? I am very upset, because I work HARD to write these stories and I don't get any reviews! If you guys could make sure each of my new stories {Best Days of Your Life, Girl in the Mirror, THIS!} has at least 1 review, then I'll post chapter 3. But until at least 1 {1!} story has 1 review, it's not being posted. I'll write it, but I won't post. So it's up to you. Now get to reading!!**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miley looked at her friend. She called her dad into the living room, and he saw Lilly. Miley grabbed her friends hand, and sat her on the couch. "Lilly, what's wrong? Tell me and Dad, please?" Miley whispered.

Lilly put her head on Miley's shoulder and sobbed. Miley hugged her for a bit, and Lilly pulled away and began to talk between gaspy sobs.

"Asked...dad...mall...money...counter...rage...mom...here..." was all Lilly was able to say before breaking down in tears again on Miley's shoulder.

"So, you got home and you asked your dad if you could go to the mall. He was drinking when you asked him for money. He got mad, and you got against the counter, when he started punching about in a rage, screaming about your mom. Then you got away and ran here, bleeding. You poor thing!" Miley translated and then cried. Her dad was watching arms folded. As the two girls were hugging and were silent, he started speaking.

"Lilly, you know how terrible we all feel," he started. Lilly and Miley both turned to look at him. "Miley told me earlier y'all were going shopping for Lani, and if money's the deal, there's a little Hannah money we'd be glad to give to you." Robby Ray said. Lilly's eyes went wide, and Miley smiled.

"Th-there's no way I can take that Mr. Stewart!" Lilly stuttered. Robby Ray shook his head and smiled.

"Call me Robby Ray." he said, smiling.

"C'mon Lilly, let's go shopping.

Robby Ray's POV

Lilly, my daughter's best friend had been beaten by her own father. How sad! I had to offer that Hannah money; the poor girl got hit just because of it. Besides, Lani London's popularity is growing at an alarming rate, and Hannah Montana was going to collaborate with Lani so the duo would gain popularity together. I just handed a small portion of Hannah money [which was about 10,000 dollars] and Lilly took it shocked.

Regular POV

Lilly went up to Miley's bathroom to stop the cuts and cover up the bruises with some powder. Miley helped dab blood with a washcloth on Lilly's arm, and then bandaged it. "If anyone asks, we'll say Jackson was bringing us glass plates, dropped one, and some glass shattered your arm. Simple." Miley said, and they left the bathroom.

They hopped into Robby Ray's new convertible and drove to the mall [with the roof rolled up] where Hannah got all her clothes: The Garden Square Mall. It was a nice place, with the buildings scattered along a pavement that lead into many directions. It was a outdoor mall, and Lilly was enjoying it already.

They first went to Wig World, where Hannah Montana had gotten her "hair." Once they entered, a man in his late 60's greeted them, and led them to a backroom with a hair stylist chair with a countertop and mirror. Lilly hopped into the chair, and Miley came up behind her.

"OK popstar, my daddy's gonna put you in this wig cap. While he's doing that, start telling me what kind of wig you want and one that might match your features." Miley said. She pulled a wig catalog from the shelf nearest her, and laid it on the surface to where her and Lilly could see. Meanwhile, Robby Ray started putting the wig cap on Lilly.

Miley opened the book to the first page. "OK, first we need to decide do we want short hair, long hair, or medium lengthed hair?" Miley asked.

Lilly gave it a moments thought, then decided. "I like how Hannah's new hair is, so I'd consider that past the shoulders, so in simpler terms, let's try long." she said. Miley found the page number, and flipped there. A list of hair colours trailed down the page.

"OK princess, now's color time. You can get brunette, chesnut, honey auburn, red, and so much more in between. But start with one of these. No blondes now." Miley said. She was acting like a mom; probably trying to sound like her mother after she died.

"Um, can I add highlights?" Lilly asked. She felt Robby Ray pull tight on the cap, then released. He was done.

"Of course, hon." Miley said, getting her country accent back.

"I want to try brunette with blonde highlights, and then red with chesnut streaks." Lilly said firmly. Miley pulled a pad and a pen out, and jotted down a few words. Once she was done, she put the two back in her bag.

"OK, now, we've got to decide the texture. We can do straight, curly, wavy, braided, or whatever. But remember, we're buying more than one style, so don't freak. Just choose your favie." Miley said. Lilly nodded.

"OK, can we try JUST the wavy and curly?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded, jotted some stuff down, then sighed.

"Lils, everything you requested is on here. Now let's try!" Miley said.

For the next 45 minutes the girls tried wigs on Lilly. They decided that the red-chesnut combo was not good on Lilly's green eyes, and that the brunette look was the best. Lilly finally agreed on the curly look. Miley took the wig and had the man highlight blonde streaks and for a touch, Miley had him add a blue streak in the front.

"Lilly, close your eyes, and when I say 'open', open your eyes." Miley adjusted something on Lilly's head, then was done. "OKAY, OPEN!" Miley cried. Lilly opened her eyes, and immediatley LOVED it. She hugged Miley, and Miley left the room to fix up the final wigs.

They then paid the man his fee [a total of 350 dollars and 26 cents] and left. They carried the bags, and Miley drug her friend and father into a clothing store called, "Opster's Outfitters".

They stopped at the head of the store. It was huge; it was the size of the whole building.

"OK, Lani London needs a wardrobe. Lilly's going to cover dresses. Dad, you can cover pants. I'm doing shoes, and Oliver's supposed to meet us here. He's doing tops. In 45 minutes, we meet at the dressing room closest to the shoe department and Lilly'll try on her stuff. If something happens, everyone's got cell phone's on them, right?" Miley said, revising her plan. They all split.

Lilly had found up to 7 or 8 different dresses she liked. She grabbed them all, in case. She browsed through the jewelry since she was closest to it, and found some nice things.

Miley had found up to 11 pairs of shoes that she thought were stunning. 5 were heels, 2 boots, and 4 more shoes that were amazingly cool. She had also found a scarf and sunglasses that went with Lilly's things.

Robby Ray had found several shorts, jeans, skirts, leggings, and many other things, but he knew that Lilly and his daughter were close in size, and that they could share clothing instead of wiping 10,000 dollars down the drain in a day.

Oliver had eventually arrived, browsing through many kinds of tops. He grabbed all of his favourites, then he headed to the dressing room where everyone was waiting for him.

"Hey Lilly! Miley told me you were trying on Lola clothes and needed a little help. I've got some nice tops I think you'll like." Oliver said. Lilly, Miley, and Robby Ray glanced in the same direction, and then they all randomly said yeses. _Miley saying we were doing LOLA?! Nice tops?! This is odd._ were Lilly's thoughts.

They laid possible outfit combonations out and they finally had the first 5 Lani outfits for Lilly.

The first outfit was a dress. Lilly had the original Lani wig on, Oliver believing it was Lola's new one. She had a loose, summery white dress with gold heels and a single gold bangle. She had a beaded necklace that stopped around mid-chest. Her earrings were small gold studs that extended into a shower of golden stars. Everyone liked it and applauded. Miley jotted it down on the same pad as she had used for the wigs; using a new page this time.

The second outfit was a top and bottom. It was a black tank top with colourful paint blobs around the area and perimeter of the shirt. Then there was a short jean skirt and a pair of black leggings that reached mid-calf. Her shoes were a very cute sparly black ballet flats, and her jewelry was silver bangles running up the side of her left arm. She had on a similar pair of earrings, the same as the otheres but instead the were silver. Oliver and Robby Ray and Miley clapped, and Miley jotted down the outfit once more. It took longer this time though.

The third outfit was _another_ dress. This was a floral-y pattern, and the straps were tied around her neck in a tiny clasp. It was similar to one of Hannah's dresses when she won Favourite Female Singer. She had on a pair of white heels with about a half inch heel. Her jewelry was a very sopisticated black bangle on either arm, and then her earrings were black hoops. She had a gold butterfly charm necklace, with the butterfly stopping at mid chest. Everyone clapped, and Miley jotted down the outfit once again.

The fourth outfit was a sky blue shirt, and the shoulders were lowered a bit. She had on a pair of white shorts that were capris, and her shoes were high-risen white flip-flops. She had white hoops in and had jelly white bangles going up each arm. They loved it, and applauded while Miley jotted down the outfit.

The fifth outfit was a pretty mild floral tank top with the straps going around to the back into a tiny clasp. She had on a pair of skinny jeans that displayed her curves. And she had heels, pale green, that were one-inch. Her jewelry was similar to the star shower, but it was in silver flowers this time. She had two thick bracelets: one on each arm. Everyone whistled as she struck a sexy pose except Miley, who was jotting things down.

They finally bought the outfits and another dress. It was pink and had little silver sparkles. And this gave Miley a reason to buy the cowboy boots. They spent a whole total of 560 dollars and 67 cents.

They left the store and as Miley and Lilly started walking in Hollister for themselves, Oliver stopped in his tracks. "Holy crow, my mom'll have a cow if I'm not back in 55 seconds! Bye!" he shouted, dashing off to his mom's car. He could drive, but his mom claimed he only needed to drive when he was in college and therefore. Robby Ray stopped the girls.

"Oh no. Not today bud. We gotta get home before Jackson throws a party." Robby Ray got Miley out of the store and Lilly followed. Her cuts and bruises weren't hurting, but she sure wasn't going home.

As they walked to the car, Lilly got the guts to ask Miley, "Hey Miles, do you mind if I spend the night at your place? I'm really scared of going home, and I can tell my mom about it." was all she could say before Miley was asking her dad.

"He said yes!" she said. They walked on, talking about nothing, until they reached the car. They climbed in the back, and suddenly they heard a song they all knew.

"Ohmigosh, I love this song of Mikayla's!" "It's the only good one!" Lilly and Miley said almost unisonly. They began singing loudly to annoy the drivers on the highway.

"_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break yeah  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what i'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that i'm dreaming_

I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna melt it much but they're never gonna change my mind  
Oh

Tell me,tell me,tell me something I don't know,something I don't know,something I don't know (Repeat)  
How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Betcha not to treat me like,a child baby  
Tell me,tell me,tell me something i don't know,something I don't know,something i don't know  
Tell me tell me some-thing I don't know (repeat)

Eveybody tells me I don't know what i'm doing  
This life i'm presuing  
The odds i'd be losing  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
Like one in billion  
One in a zillion

I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never going to melt it much but they're never going to change my mind,oh

Tell me,tell me,tell me something I don't know,something I don't know,something I don't know (Repeat)  
How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Betcha not to treat me like,a child baby  
Tell me,tell me,tell me something I don't know,something i don't know,something I don't know

So here's the track  
Like Catrina makes a  
Wish Medina  
Make em say  
Are you ready for it  
Ya i'm ready for it  
Really ready for it  
Ya i'm ready for it  
Let's get ready for it

I'm on my way  
I know i'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
IT WON'T BE EASY

Tell me,tell me,tell me something I don't know,something I don't know,something I don't know  
Tel me,tell me,tell me something I don't know,something I don't know,something I don't know  
How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Betcha not to treat me like,a child baby  
Tell me,tell me,tell me something I don't know,something I don't know,something I don't know  
How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Betcha not to treat me like,a child baby

Tell me,tell me,tell me something I don't know,something I don't know,something I don't know!" 

They pulled into the driveway of their home, finshing the song, and shouting random rockstar sayings, all the way to the door.

When they opened the door, however they got a surprise. The whole house was sparkling clean, and among it all was a smiling, clean, Jackson.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Remember what I said. If you don't just scroll up to my note. It's gonna help if you want more. Thanks!!!**

**PeAcE. lOvE. DeMiLeNa.**


End file.
